


The Audition

by Verya



Series: Derek/Stiles AU Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the newly hired Assistant Program Director for the Theatre/Dance Department with his university alma mater.  His first solo assignment: Cast a production for the 50th anniversary production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to write myself out of writers block. Never seen the show and jumping in the deep end after a prompt from a friend. That being said, I did a little research on the Teen Wolf wiki so I'll try to get them as close as I can when they're closer to their prime universe. This one is very AU though so I know the characters aren't close to their performances, they're not supposed to be. Enjoy!

Email From: [DHale@university.net](mailto:DHale@university.net)

 

To Whom It May Concern,

Thank you for your interest in auditioning for the upcoming production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  Please reply to this email with the roles you would like to audition for and we will contact you with further information.  The creative team requests that you prepare a rock or rock-similar song not from the musical.  Costuming is not required but is also not prohibited.

 

Should you have any further questions please include them with your audition information.

 

 

Sincerely,

Derek Hale

Assistant Program Director

Musical Theatre & Dance Program

University

 

* * *

 

Email From: [Stiles_Stilinski@university.net](mailto:Stiles_Stilinski@university.net)

 

Mr. Hale,

I would like to audition for the role of Dr. Frank N. Furter.

 

Thank you very much for the opportunity and thank you in advance for your consideration.

 

S. Stilinsky.

 

* * *

 

Derek controlled a sigh as he watched auditions walk on stage and off stage all day.  This is why he liked larger productions, when they could filter out the ones with no talent and he didn’t have to watch dried up rendition of HAIR after dried up rendition of yet another rock musical here.  He had a few that would make the first round of callbacks, but all of them seemed to ill-suited to the role of Furter and that’s the role he really had to get right.  The rest of the characters, as much as he hated to say it, could be a little off here and there if they didn't fit just right.  Furter, needed to be spot on, there were to many people invested in a cult classic for anything else.

 

“Stilinsky,” his production manager, Alex, calls out, crossing another name off her sheet.

 

The kid must have known someone on the crew because his music started a second before he walked out on stage, and that was the last thought Derek had for a few moments.  Guitar riffs sounded through the auditorium that Skilinsky timed perfectly with his steps.  Steps taken on chunky, patent leather boots, he was the first one to audition in heels.  He also wore skin tight leather pants and no shirt, Stilinsky was also the first one to audition with Drag makeup on.  The look might have clashed with his short hair, but his Rocky themed look was pulled off well enough Derek could imagine him in the role.

 

“Can’t stay at home, can’t stay in school,” He sand, the timber a bit more Tim Curry than The Runaways, but he just started oozing the personality Derek was looking for.  “Old folks say, you poor little fool.  Down the street I’m the girl next door, I’m the fox you’ve been waiting for!”  Stilinski’s dancing was on point too, he’d clearly studied the movie in preparation.  Derek had been able to handle everything and keep it professional until the man turned around and began to shimmy his hips, then all he could see was the toned muscles and ass on the dancer.  There was something about the kid he could not put his finger on but whatever it was made the guy _exactly_ his type.  “Hello daddy, hello mom.  I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  Hello world, I’m your wild girl, I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!”

 

“You dropped your pen,” Alex smirked, picking it up off the desk and handing it to him.  Derek blushed, he hadn’t noticed it fall out of his mouth or that his jaw had even dropped open.  “Good news is you already have his number, my luck he probably bats for your team anyway.  He's cute too, want to see the headshot?”

 

“I was thinking he’s the first one to audition with something close to a costume,” Derek said back quietly.  “At least we know he can dance in heels.”

 

“Hey street boy, want some style?”  Stilinski continued to sing, his dancing building up as the song did.  “Your dead end dreams don't make you smile.  I’ll give you something to live for, have you and grab you still you’re sore!”  Any thoughts in Derek’s head that weren’t about Stiles’ ass left, the kid looked like he’d be at home on a stripper pole.  He’d started the line singing roughly into the microphone prop, then did some type of spin to sink to the ground and continued singing with his legs up in the air.  Then slammed both booted feel to the floor and writhed violently, arching his back so he was back up to standing.  “Hello daddy, hello mom.  I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  Hello world, I’m your wild girl, I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!”  Derek knew for a fact from Stiles’ resume that he was a classically trained ballet dancer and not this out of control rock/sex god he was admiring.  Thoughts were running through his head on why being attracted to the kid was a bad idea: Stiles was a student, an 18 year old student, auditioning for his production, and a student…had he thought about the part where Stiles was a student yet?

 

“Thank you,” Alex said, causing Derek to jump out of this thoughts.  “Please wait in the green room.”  She muted the mic and turned to Derek, who was still watching the young dancer as he walked off stage with a slump in his shoulders.  “So, are we calling him back or casting him right now.”

 

Derek hoped Alex didn’t noticed him adjust his cock in his jeans, he hadn’t even noticed himself popping a boner.  Derek was cursing himself, he wasn’t a hormonal crazed teenager anymore, lusting over any boy in tights.  Especially not one six years younger than he was.  “Call back,” Derek managed to cough out.  “Put him towards the end of the auditions for Furter though, right now he’s the favorite.  Have Julie let him know and he can come back on Wednesday for his next audition, make sure he has a section of the script to prepare.”

 

“Uh huh,” Alex said, her tone telling him she’d missed nothing.  Derek grumbled to himself and silently reminded his grumpy side she would not be good at her job if she was not so detail oriented.  “Ready for the next one?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek said, slumping forward in his chair as Alex’s smirk just got wider.

 

* * *

 

Derek picked up the phone the next week and two auditions later, seeing the young man's acting ability and natural performing talent had done nothing to halt his attraction.  Stiles was attractive, funny, and a goof-ball when he was not on stage.  Seeing that and then watching him immediately get into character was something to be appreciated.  He had to shake himself alert when the phone line connected on the second ring.  “Hi Stiles, it’s Derek, I’ve got some good news for you,” he said, trying not to think about the million watt grin he had seen Stiles give when he had told him to come back for the third round.

 

“No way, don’t lead me on man,” Stiles replied, it was easy to tell he’d been doing something in the background and was scrambling to stop.

 

“Not leading you on,” Derek said, trying not to think to much into the phrase.  “You got the part.  You’ll be Dr. Frank N Furter.”

 

“I could die right now,” Stiles said, “Also, since I got the part can I ask you out now?”

 

Derek almost choked on his tongue.  “Excuse me?”

 

“I got the part, so now it can’t be favoritism if we go on a date,” Stiles said, “I can’t take you out for a drink yet, but if come over to my place I could make you dinner?  Nothing fancy and no strings attached, I just like you and I think we could get along really well.  Doesn’t hurt that you’re super hot in that brooding artist kind of way and you’re just as smart to go along with it.  I saw your directorial debut at the expo last year and thought it was amazing, the way you used the dancers...ugh!  It was just amazing, I'd never been so scared and awe-struck in my life, I've always wanted to meet you since then.  You're so talented...and oh good Lord I’m babbling, and I just hit on my new AD who probably isn't interested in me because I'm younger and a whole list of other reasons and still babbling, I’m just gonna go crawl in a hole and die now, pretend none of that just happened and please don’t hold this against me in rehearsals…bye…”

 

Derek stared at the phone and laughed, wondering if it was wrong to find everything that just happened completely attractive.  He waited about ten seconds before calling the number back, not giving Stiles a chance to speak when the line connected.  “I’d like to have dinner with you, as long as it’s not pervey that you’re eighteen and I’m twenty-four and your boss.  I also don’t want to contribute to the delinquency of a minor who I’m working with so how about I bring dessert instead of wine all right?”

 

A small conversation later and an exchange of personal information later, Derek decided not to count knowing his info from a resume, they had a date set.


End file.
